


You are not alone

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, R.E.M. Everybody Hurts, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc Everybod Hurst songfic

Probudil jsem se uprostřed noci. Aniž bych věděl proč. Převrátil jsem se na záda, protřel si oči a zaposlouchal se, třeba mě vyrušil nějaký hluk, jenž právě ustal, mohl se však ozvat znovu. Setrval jsem v ostražitosti snad minutu, ale k uším mi nedoléhal sebemenší lomoz. Rozhodl jsem se spánkové intermezzo alespoň trochu využít, shodil jsem ze sebe peřinu a udělal si krátký výlet do koupelny. Při návratu jsem ale přeci jen něco zaslechl.

Zůstal jsem stát na místě a zjišťoval původ zvuku, zdálo se, že se cosi tlumeně ozývalo z druhé strany pokoje, z postele, v níž spal Ondra. Po pobytu v osvětlené místnosti jsem si musel zase zvykat na tmu, takže jsem opět uslyšel, než uviděl, že se tělo pod peřinou zachvělo vzlykem.

Upadl jsem do rozpaků a začala se do mě dávat zima, jež v pokoji panovala. Prvotní impuls mi radil, abych Ondru nechal být, lehl si a dělal, že o ničem nevím. Diskrétnost především. Jenže… vzápětí jsem měl chuť jej obejmout, podržet jej. Tak, jako by to udělal on.  
_When the day is long_  
_and the night,_  
_the night is yours alone,_  
_When you're sure you've had enough_  
_of this life,_  
_well hang on_  
_Don't let yourself go,_  
_'cause everybody cries_  
_and everybody hurts sometimes_

Nerozhodně jsem tam stál, vytuhnul jsem natolik, že tvrdé Y by si se mnou nezadalo. Tentokrát už jsem zřetelně viděl, jak se peřina otřásla. Netušil jsem, co se stalo, co Ondru tak zasáhlo, ale musel jsem retrospektivně uznat, že nebyl poslední dobou ve své kůži. Najednou byl celý… jiný, jako by něžnější, napadlo mě, i když něhu jsem si doteď představoval jinak. Na Ondrovo běžné chování to ale něžné bylo.

Co by se stalo, kdybych za ním opravdu šel…? Zlobil by se, odmítl, přijal… Věřil jsem, že zrovna on by přijal. Ale proč teda pořád stojím na místě?

Měl jsem strach, že… že to chlapi přeci nedělají. Že… ne, uvědomil jsem si, že mě přeci nikdy nezajímalo, co si ostatní myslí, tak proč bych to měl nyní brát na zřetel?! Jestli se Ondra trápí, jestli potřebuje pomoct… je to můj přítel, pomyslel jsem si a trhnul sebou, když místností zazněl další, potlačovaný vzlyk.

 _Sometimes everything is wrong._  
_Now it's time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone,_  
_(hold on, hold on)_  
_If you feel like letting go,_  
_(hold on)_  
_When you think you've had too much_  
_of this life,_  
_well hang on_

Šel jsem. Překonal jsem pár metrů, usadil se na kraj postele a natáhl ruku. Zaváhal jsem, nechal jsem ji vznášet chvíli ve vzduchu, než jsem ji položil na Ondrovo rameno. Lekl se, ucukl a rychlostí blesku se otočil mým směrem. Do očí mě udeřily stopy po slzách, jež se mu linuly přes líce, jedna končila až u koutku úst, teprve pak jsem se odhodlal a dopřál mu oční kontakt.

Zrovna si pěstí obě oči otřel, na moment jsem v jeho tváři zaregistroval vzdor, pak se uklidnil. Byl bych se smířil i s nadávkou, s uraženým komentářem, hlavně, že se na chvíli přestal trápit. A ta myšlenka, nakolik byla ryzí, čistá, jak moc jsem chtěl, aby se netrápil, ta mě zaskočila nejvíce, husí kůži jsem ale přisoudil spíše chladnému prostředí.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsme seděli a měřili se pohledy, než mě znovu zasáhla potřeba jej obejmout. Prve jsem s ní bojoval, vymlouval si to ale… s pod sebou skrčenými koleny, jednou dlaní se opíral o polštář, druhou v klíně, trochu se hrbil, vlasy zplihlé… vypadal tak křehce, nutkání jej chránit bylo nyní silnější. A já mu podlehl.

 _Cause everybody hurts._  
_Take comfort in your friends_  
_Everybody hurts._  
_Don't throw your hand._  
_Oh, no._  
_Don't throw your hand_  
_If you feel like you're alone,_  
_no, no, no,_  
_you are not alone_

Posunul jsem se blíže k němu, vědom si jeho náhle napjatého těla, díval jsem se mu dál do očí, snažil jsem se o důvěru plachého zvířete, zahnaného do kouta… Natáhl jsem dlaň, a jak nejjemněji jsem uměl, uchopil jsem jej za paži, snad ji i pohladil palcem, ještě více jsem zmenšil vzdálenosti mezi námi, zaujal jsem místo po jeho boku, ramenem se dotýkal mého hrudníku, dokud…

Dokud se o mě neopřel, neobjal mě kolem pasu a nepoložil si hlavu k mé klíční kosti. Jestli jej tlačila, tak to nedal znát, přimknul se ke mně, obě své dlaně jsem položil na jeho záda, rozprostřel je a dovolil si sklonit hlavu, abych zcela záměrně zabořil nos do Ondrových vlasů. Celým tělem, spíše nitrem se mi šířil pocit poznání… poznání, co to znamená důvěra.

 _If you're on your own_  
_in this life,_  
_the days and nights are long,_  
_When you think you've had too much_  
_of this life_  
_to hang on_

Nelitoval jsem toho. Nelitoval jsem ani ve chvíli, když se mi roztřásl v náručí a smáčel mi triko slzami, když mi zatínal nehty do zad, když mi jeho vzlyky rvaly srdce na kusy… Roztřeseně jsem mu podal kapesník a tiše naslouchal, jak se jeho dech pomalu dostává do normálu, pak mě ale překvapil, když jsem jeho prsty ucítil ve vlasech. Prohraboval se jimi, masíroval mi zátylek, znovu jsem zabořil tvář do jeho vlastních pramenů, dýchal jeho vůni… a kdesi v mysli počala klíčit myšlenka, že tohle už by opravdu dva chlapi spolu dělat neměli.

Ale bylo mi tak dobře, že jsem ji ignoroval, stejně jako své nohy, jež se v nepříliš pohodlné pozici hlásily o slovo. Jen jsem se dál nechal hladit a takřka jsem ztratil dech v momentě, kdy se Ondra zavrtěl a otřel se svými rty o mou čelist.  
Za jiných okolností bych možná i vyšiloval, děsil se, co se se mnou a s ním děje, že tohle jsem nikdy nechtěl… A nebo také ne… stejně jako teď, když jsem jen uvolnil sevření svých rukou, trochu se odtáhl a… srdce se mi rozbušilo šílenou rychlostí. Díval se na mě s takovou důvěrou, že i kdybych chtěl něco říct, nedostal bych ze sebe ani slovo, natolik mě to zasáhlo.

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_  
_Everybody cries._

Pomalu se jeho tvář k mé přiblížila, těkal očima mezi mými rty a očima, sledoval mou reakci, jež přišla vzápětí. Spojil jsem naše rty, ty jeho byly mírně slané od slz a pokousané od toho, jak se snažil zadržovat vzlyky… Jemně jsem jej líbal a on se mi opět rozpouštěl v náručí. Aniž bych přerušil kontakt, uložil jsem jej na záda a lehl si na bok vedle něj, polibek však byl spíše pro nás oba uklidňující než stimulující…

Takže brzy aktivita z Ondrovy strany opadala a i mně se začala klížit víčka. S mlasknutím jsem se odtrhnul od úst, jež se vzápětí mírně usmála. Nejsladší odměna za to, že jsem se rozhodl správně…

_…hold on…_

Uložil jsem se pod Ondrovou peřinou a nebránil se tomu, když se uvelebil v mé těsné blízkosti. Jeho tělo hřálo a já jsem už ani nepomyslel na návrat do své již studené, opuštěné postele. Dostal se ještě více ke mně, zády se přitisknul na můj bok… A já se k jeho zátylku otočil čelem, objal jej kolem pasu a úplně zapomněl, že v téhle poloze většinou usnout nedokážu.

Slyšel jsem jeho tiché, pravidelné oddechování.

_You are not alone._


End file.
